Dragon World
by Wolf Vain
Summary: i dont know if im doing this right but this is a story that my strange wacked out mind came up with i take sugestions please i need help.oh i own all the people in this story.
1. Chapter 1

One dark time a long time ago there was a world full of dragons. There were 12 royal dragons but we are just going to focus on 6 of them at this moment. The strongest and oldest of all the royal dragon court was Rathor the golden dragon, he was the largest dragon that ever lived and the father of every one of the royal dragons, his mate Luna of the western forest loved her mate but knew he was getting too old to control the land he owned and so begged him to choose a new ruler before it was too late if he was to die then there would be an all out war to get the throne. Luna was the last of her full blooded kind she was a Japanese silver dragon who was able to see into the future but only to a point and now that she too is getting too old her powers are weakening. She awoke with a start one night because she saw her whole land under a blanket of fire with dragon bodes everywhere. The sent in the air told her that almost every dragon in the world was dead and after that she refused to neither eat nor sleep for two whole months. Then one day something very bad happened Lord Rathor's brother showed up, an evil Dark Dragon whose name was Vandear, Lord Rathor and his little brother hated each other for reason's unknown. Vandear walked strait up to his elder brother and said with venom in his voice, "I want the throne!" "Vandear stand down now or I will have to remove you from my presence myself!" At that Vandear backed away, sure he wanted the throne but not bad enough to take on his elder brother, he knew just how powerful he was and he still had a scar to prove the last time he had tried to steel the throne. "Fine I will back down for now but when you die brother I want the throne!" Lord Rathor just looked at his brother with laughter in his eyes and said , "how can you even think that after that little display I would even think to give you the throne HA I should kill you now but you are ken and no madder how much I hate you I can not kill you." Vandear starts growling and snaps, "GRRR YOU BLIND FOOL, ONE DAY WE WILL FIGHT AND I WILL KILL YOU GRRRRRR WHAT WOULD FATHER THINK IF HE KNEW YOU WERE AFRADE TO FIGHT-" a slap rang through the castle, "how dare you bring that blood thirsty monster up he killed are Mother and you still fallow in his foot steps!" Vandear just stares holding his bleeding cheek then he starts laughing," a monster huh HAHAHAHAHA are Mother got what she deserved she was too caring, she ate plants and saved animals I don't know how you can even stand to have paintings of that freak in Fathers castle-" another slap was herd and then a thud, when one of the servants came in afterward she saw an unconscious Vandear on the floor and her master walking to his room that was through the other door in the room with his mate on his heels trying to make him feel better the last words he said before he went through that door were, "take him back to his lands and make sure he gets back to his home safely" She just nodded and started to pick Vandear up, she knew that deep down he cared for his brother but he would never admit it the safety thing must have been a slip of the tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Rathor was dreaming of the day it all went wrong the day his Father Killed his Mother* * * * * * * * * * * *Rathors Dream:

A young Rathor comes running into the castle holding a bundle of flowers that he had picked for his mother, "Mama Mama were are you Mama i picked you some flowers!" he went to open his parents bedroom door and when he went inside what he saw broke his heart there was his mothers blood every were and on the bed was his Mothers shredded bodey and at that moment his Father stepped out of the shadows coverd in his Mothers blood, "son stay here wile i get some servents to clean up this disgusting mess." and his Father shut the door behind him and little Rathor broke down, "MOTHER!!!!!!!!!! why Father why did you kill Mother (sniffle)?!" he asked more to him self than anyone else, he layed the flowers on her bodey and left the room he did not care that he was not fallowing his Fathers order from this point on he hated his Father...no that man stopped being his Father the second he layed a claw on his Mother he shall never again call that blood thirsty monster his Father he will only use his name Sargo* * * * * * * * * * * * End of Dream.

Rathor woke up schreaming, "Rathor Rathor listen to me it was only a dream!" Rathor looks at his lovely mate and sighs, " i have not had one of those dreams in a wile." Luna looks at her beloved mate with a concernd face, "what was it about?" he looks away to hide his tears wile saying, "it was about...the day Sargo killed my Mother" Luna starts looking sad aswell even though she never got a chance to meet Neyoko she still mourned the death of her if she meant that much to Rathor than she must have been a wanderful woman, "Rathor lets go back to sleep and try not to think about it."he nods and lays back down but unlike his mate he did not go back to sleep there was just to much to think about.* * * * * * * * * * * *somewere very far away i dragon by the name of Vandear wakes up:

Vandear wakes up to one of his gaurds trying to pick him up....it was Saku the Cat demon he waves of the gaurd and walks to his castle wich is much smaller than his brother's....every thing he had or did was second best to his brother why did Father always like him better. his Father called him a mistake he only wanted one hair to the throne i was just a back up plan incase something happend to Rathor all Vandear wanted was to make his Father happy but all he did was just get in the way...well thats what his Father told him at least.....* * * * * * * * * * * *


End file.
